The Game Changer
by EpicStoryTime
Summary: With a new character added to the mix, how will he change the game as we used to know it? Different from canon, but not by much. OC insert, however not godlike. M to be safe, and possible later chapters. Ike/Elincia, OC/?


**Hey all, this is my first story in a while, and it is about my favorite strategy game series, Fire Emblem.**

**This is exploration with an Original Character insertion into Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, that might extend into Radiant Dawn and afterwards.**

**Rules of the story:**

**A) No flaming. It fucking pisses me off.**

**B) I need a beta. That way this doesn't get too out of hand, and for grammer and spelling. I'm not perfect.**

**C) Need possible pairings for OC. Already have Ike/Elincia solidified, no change on that. No Yaoi, and please make suggestions wisely and appropriate, and through PM's, and not in reviews, so I have ideas to set up a poll for it.**

**D) Enjoy!**

**The Game Changer:  
Chapter 1: The Game Begins...  
**I remember waking on this continent a few years ago, with no memories or anything except something with the word Will on it. Due to that, I assumed it is my name, and I was fine with it, and have explored around the strange place. Apparently the continent is called Tellius, and war is on the verge of starting. I have worked in a kingdom called Crimea, it is a very peaceful place to be, and where I make my living. I've been strong since I have had memory, and have put it to good work as an assistant to the local blacksmith. Though this job, I have been learning swordsmanship through various soldiers who have come by. I am no where near great, but I can handle myself in a fight. Ah yes, another thing that never ceases to amaze me, my speed. I run everyday, as I love the wind in my hair as I sprint through the kingdom. Doing that everyday since I got here about three years ago has made the speed I have incredible, though no where near the speed I see from Lady Lucina. I foolishly once challenged her to a race for fun back four months ago, and she burned me badly.

Now, as Daein approaches, I must flee the citidal, and head to a nearby town, maybe even further to get away from the pursuers. As I put on my armor, grab supplies, and put my trusty iron sword on my waist, I hear the warning bells ring. I start my run, evading draco riders and pegasus knights, along with infantry, cutting a few down on the way as I run towards the exits. After those, I don't stop running, not even bothering to look behind me as soldiers pursued me, only to get left behind as I sprinted away.

About thirty minutes later, I find myself slowing down as I had lost all pursuers, and I slowed to a walk, before catching my breath after the long sprint. As I was in the middle of the forest, I climbed up a tree, and felt sleep coming upon me, and I let it take over my body, and then all I saw was black.

**A few days later...**

Through rumors I had heard from the tavern, the Crimean princess was alive and well. I didn't even know we had a princess! She was apparently with a group called the Greil Mercenaries, which had been repelling attacks from Daein's troops for a few days without any casualties. it amazed my the kind of teamwork they must have had to do something like that. Maybe I would have to pay a visit to these people, see if they could use an extra person. I can almost taste the sweetness of revenge against Daein after they destroyed my peaceful life. With that thought fully convincing my mind, I stood up and left the tavern, making sure to tip the owner for his good service, and headed to the last spot they had been seen.

**Ike's POV:  
**It had been days since Daein started to attack our fort. It is very likely that losses will start to accumulate soon, although thankfully none had occurred yet, so currently the members of our group that can fight are Titania, Soren, Rhys, Oscar, Ilyana, Boyd, and Mia. The ones that couldn't fight were Elincia, Mist, and Rolf, as I weren't going to risk them. Now that father had died at the hands of the Black Knight, everything hasn't gone well. We will have to go soon with the laguz off to Gallia to escape. But then, I hear the sounds of war horns.

"Damn it! Daein is back! Everyone to defensive positions!" Ike roared as he raced outside.

**Will's POV:**

I had heard the sounds of war horns, most likely from Daein. I deducted that if I followed towards the sound I would find the mercenaries and would be able to join up with them, along with getting some good payback.

"Oh, this is going to be fun," I said as I sprinted through the forest to their location.

**Strategic POV(Kinda):  
****Player Units:**

Ike: Level 10 Ranger

Titania: Level 3 Paladin

Oscar: Level 9 Lance Knight

Boyd: Level 9 Fighter

Ilyana: Level 7 Thunder Mage

Mia: Level 8 Myrmidon

Soren: Level 7 Wind Mage

Rhys: Level 6 Priest

**Ally Units:**

Will Level 9 Myrmidon

**Enemy Units:**

**UNKNOWN**

**Ike's POV:**

"Shit! They are surrounding us! Stand strong and fight till the very end! For Crimea!" I yelled as he cut down another Daein soldier

"Damn, how many are there? This has been insane for a while now! When will they learn not to mess with us?" muttered Boyd as he struggled with a knight.

**Will's POV:**

I grinned widely as I looked at the back garrison of the forces, and slowly crept over to where they were. Seeing an opportunity as one soldier went off on his own, I went and cut him down before he could react to the surprise. After nit-picking a couple more, I got a little bold and confronted a group, which ended up being a bad idea as they were all knights. After getting out of the sticky situation (**Author: *cough*runningaway*cough***), I went back to getting two or so defeated at once. I laughed at their faces as they realized what had happened, but were hopeless to stop their impending demise.

After a little while, staying near the back got boring, so I decided to go to the main event. As I raced towards the sound of conflict, my smile grew, and then suddenly vanished as I remember what the old blacksmith had told me right before the invasion occured.

**Flashback:**

"What are we going to do old man? The Daein forces will be here any second!" I yelled at him as he looked back at me.

"I am too old to run anymore. You have a young, agile body. Use it to get away and help return Crimea to normal after the attack," he said.

"I'll defeat them all! I won't let you die, please! You're the closest thing I've had for family!" I pleaded with him desperately.

"No, you can't. If I die, do not kill for killing's sake. Do not go for revenge, instead to rebuild a country. Remember that, or you will never be able to defeat them," he said wisely. All of a sudden, the warning bell started ringing. "Go, Will. Escape so that you may one day help rebuild what has been lost. Go now, or else you might not fulfill your dream."

I looked with wide eyes at him, before running to grab my things and bolt out the door.

**Flashback End:**

'Right. I have to respect the old man's wishes. I will not fight for revenge, but instead my country.' I thought as I continued my sprint to the battle. Dodging around trees in the forest while still going top speed, I headed to battle, ready to face the next foe.

**Sorry about short chapter, but I want to save battle for next time.**

**What is Will's dream? Will everyone survive? Find out sometime in the next few chapters. However, if anyone PM's me with what they think the dream is and gets it right, I shall reveal it the next chapter.**

**Adios!**

**-EpicStoryTime**


End file.
